Fair Tea Maker
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Mai is a tea maker who works with her brother and Naru is a duke of a waring land. How do these two have their ties connected, and will Mai ever get a break from making tea?
1. Prolog

**Me: Hi everyone! I know that I still have to finish Blood Hound, but I'm taking a little break from it every now and again, and through that I've been working on this. Please don't expect too many updates for a while until Blood Hound is done.**

**Mai: That's okay, we can wait!**

**Naru: Typical idiot. I don't know why I deal with you two.**

**Me: That's because you love us!**

**Goldy: Please note that I love my twin so if you make her cry, I WILL go after you!*points to Naru* Especially you mister. ONE call from my sis and you are shark food! DO YOU HEAR ME?!**

**Naru: *pales and opens up a book***

**Me: Goldy! When did you get here?**

**Goldy: Just decided to drop by. **

**Mai: Silver doesn't Own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

**Normal POV:**

"Quick, take the princess and leave. We only have so long until enemy forces break through and reach us!" a knight said, urging a younger boy onto a horse. The knight put a bag of gold coins into a saddle of the horse and ten very carefully handed the boy a wrapped up pink bundle.

"But Father, what about you? Aren't you coming with us?" the boy asked, clutching onto the rains of the horse and holding the bundle close.

"No Hosho, I have to do my duty and protect the kingdom, just like you must now protect our precious princess."

"Father, where should I go?" The knight pulled out a map and marked a trail for his son to follow.

"Take this and stay on the path. You will meet with Aunt Bara there. She will hide and protect you two." A bang on the door disturbed the father and son. "Go, Now!"

The son took head to his father's words and cantered off with the infant princess in his arms into the cold moonless night. The boy didn't stop his horse or slow down until he was a good whiles away. He then led his horse up a hill that looked down over his most loved country. Hoping to see that he enemy had been defeated; he was only met with horror as he watched the castle, his home, burning down to the ground.

The boy was horrified so much by the scene that he was unable to move a muscle. It wasn't until he heard a baby's cry did he realize that he had to keep moving. He took one last look of what was once his homeland, and then turned away to seek safety. For he was no longer welcome in the land of petals that was Sakura, but a new light shone in the west. Yes, in the light in which the moon should have been is the land of Tsuki. His one and only place of salvation.

With the princess now sleeping soundly, he once again began his getaway. He stole a glance at the child and saw that a locket was peeking out of the blankets. It was a heart shaped gold locket that had the future royal family crest embedded onto it, and he already knew what was inside. He was there when her parents bestowed the gift onto her. Inside it was a picture of the royal family and engraved on the other side was a message to her. _"To our beautiful daughter, we love you and you will always be out fair little princess." _The boy tucked the locket away and got a better grip on the infant in his arms. Now with only the thought of keeping the heir to the throne alive and safe, he headed as fast as he could to Tsuki.

'_I will protect you Princess. I swear it to you, my fair Mai.'_

**Naru: Well that was stupid of you.**

**Me: Why?**

**Naru: You shouldn't have told them that Mai was the princess right off the bat.**

**Me: I want them to know so that the suspense will build up to when Mai finds out.**

**Mai: Yeah, it's the inevitable, but it put people on edge waiting for it to happen.**

**Naru: Whatever.**

**Gene: Please REVIEW! XD**


	2. The 1st Encounter

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Naru: Shouldn't you be working on your school work?**

**Me: But I finished the project and I'm just sitting in front of the commuter with nothing to do.**

**Mai: I feel your pain.**

**Naru: And this is why you two are idiots.**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

"Mai, I need two green teas, one black tea, three white teas, and five teas of the day." Called a young man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. I looked up from the bar table that I was currently cleaning to meet the dark brown eyes of my older brother as he made his way to the bar to hand me the table number.

"Got it Bou-nii!" I called, taking the pots of tea that I had pre-boiled and pouring the warm brown liquid into some tea cups. Quickly, I arranged them on a tray with a little pitch of milk, a small jar of honey, and a jar of sugar cubes, and then carefully picked it up and balanced it on my shoulder. I glanced at the number and made my way through the crowded tea shop to table number thirteen.

"Mai-chan, you're looking well." A man at the table said, taking his usual black tea from me as he settled into his seat.

"Thanks Daiske, you don't look too bad yourself." I said, passing out the rest of the tea to the group of regulars sitting before me.

"So Mai, have you found a boyfriend yet?" another man asked looking at me fondly.

"Nope." I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully.

"What about John?"

"He's a priest, and besides, even if he was I doubt Bou would let me date him let alone be within ten feet of him."

"True." they agreed, not doubting that my big brother would do something like that.

"Mai!" a woman called, drawing my attention back to the bar where a young woman with fiery hair stood looking around for me.

"Coming Ayako!" I replied, bowing at the costumers before I went to go see what it was my soon-to-be sister-in-law wanted. "What's up?"

"Have you seen your brother anywhere? I need him to run some errands for tonight' dinner."

"He's over by table five." I said, pointing over to where another group of people were. Knowing that I still had to make some more pots of tea, I went behind the bar and began the tea making process.

"Thanks Mai, make sure you don't work yourself too hard. If you need any help, just let me know." I looked up at her and smiled. She may not be my mom or big sister, but she certainly acts like it.

"Don't worry, I won't." satisfied with my answer, she turned away and made her way over to Bou-nii. I watched as the two love birds got into their usual fight, and imagined just how I would act with my boyfriend. If I ever got one that is. The sharp whistle from the kettle brought me back down to earth as I quickly maneuvered my way through the process of making tea. Most people say that it's very simple, but in all actuality it takes real skill.

The only reason I know this is because my aunt was the one who taught me. She owned 'Bara Delights' and taught me everything she knew. Unfortunately she died when I was ten, but Bou-nii was old enough to run the shop, so we didn't really need to worry. Now that I'm old enough to help out, I make all of the tea and even get to give it to the costumers. I was definably not your average village girl.

Most girls my age just did cooking and cleaning around the house. They went out to buy groceries, but was normally accompanied by a man, their mothers, or friends. Women were never really supposed to ever be alone on the streets since you never know when a raid might occur. I on the other hand just go out whenever all by myself, and sometimes I even go out at night. It's not that I was rebellious or fearless, but I just don't want people making choices for me and restricting me. Also, I tend to wear my dress a little above my knees whereas the other girls always wore the longer ones, which may I say, is a hassle to run in. Then again, I really shouldn't be too surprised. All my close friends are boys after all.

Well, actually, my only close friend is John. Because I'm a tom-boy and I work I don't really have time for friends. In fact, the only reason that I know so many people and talk to them like friends is because of my work. Most girls don't like to be by someone who acts like a boy, and boys don't like girls who have a mind of their own, thus making it very hard for me to make friends. In all honesty, if it weren't for the fact that John and I grew up together and that John was a priest, I don't think that John would have even befriended me in the first place.

"Mai!" Bou-nii called, startling me out of my thoughts once again.

"Yes?"

"I need you to watch over the shop while I head into town with Ayako." He explained, taking off his apron and handing it to me in a hurry. Before I could ask him where exactly in town they were going, they were out the door and left me to my lonely lonesome self. _'Thanks for the heads up Bou-nii. Next time I'm gonna make you give me a notice a day in advance before you leave me alone in the shop again.'_ I thought angrily, pouring the tea into cups, ready to bring them out to the customers who ordered them.

"Honestly, first I trip down the stairs, then I nearly chop off my finger off when I was helping make lunch, now I'm left alone to manage a full shop of customers with no help at all, great. What's next? Am I gonna be kidnapped or something?" I mumbled aloud, making my way around the shop delivering tea. The customers must have picked up on the vibe I was giving off since no one even dared make eye-contact with me. Not even the guys that normally picked on me about finding a boyfriend didn't say anything when I went and collected their cups. Deciding that it would probably be best if I calmed down, I went behind the counter and pulled out my locket.

The locket was gold and in the shape of a heart. Embedded into the locket was a crescent moon behind the left side of a heart which was all behind a single cherry blossom. This locket is all that I have left of my parents. Bou –nii is actually my cousin, but when my parents died of small pox my aunt Bara took me in. It hadn't happened to long after I was born, so I didn't actually know them. All that I have to go by is the stories from Bou-nii and what's inside this locket. In fact, the only reason I know that Bou-nii isn't my brother is because of the picture inside.

The picture was of a man and woman holding a baby. The man had short brown hair, and bright green eyes, while the woman had both brown hair and brown eyes. In fact, she looks just like me. The only difference was that her hair was longer and was put into a braided with ribbons and flowers. They both looked as if they were royals by the way that they carried themselves and how their cloths looked. Both their outfits seemed to have been made out of silk and looked to be expertly crafted and stitched with vibrant rich colors.

The man's was a deep dark green that intensified his eyes. Both his vest and pants were made from the same material while he wore a slightly puffy white button up underneath. The vest had a slight 'v' neck look to it and was embroidered with gold thread along the edges of the buttons, collar, and bottom. The woman however wore a dark blue flowing dress. There were five layers to the shirt, and each layer got a little bit shorter. The bottom layer was white, and along with each layer a darker shade of blue was added until the top layer matched the top of the dress. The dress was also like a 'v' neck, and plunged down showing her cleavage. It had sleeves but no straps, so it hung off of her shoulders, showing all of her delicate collarbone and the tops of her snow white shoulders. The sleeves went down to her elbows and then had white lace, layered, ruffles going down until it reached her mid forearm. Like the man, she also had embroidery along her dress, except instead of gold, it was silver. The embroidery was of flowers, and went along the edge of her cleavage, on the sides of her stomach, a band just above her hips, and along the edge of the final skirt layer showing off and accenting her hourglass frame.

What got me the most however wasn't the cloths or air of nobility around them, but instead was the look in their eyes as they held a small infant girl in their arms. The woman had such a loving look in her eyes as she gazed down at the child in her arms, while the man mirrored the same look and had a protective around both his wife and child. The message in the locket matches that of the looks they had, and always manages to make me feel better. Finally calm once again, I closed the locket and tucked it away ready to get back to work with my usual smile on my face.

Looking back at the people in the shop, I saw that every customer had already gotten a cup of tea. Deciding to make myself a cup to pass the time, I put the water to boil when I heard the doorbell ring. I turned around to welcome the guest. However, I didn't expect to come eye to eye with the most gorgeous man alive!

He had eyes that reminded me of the depth of the ocean in both color and captivity. His features were chiseled and well defined without being too sharp. The locks of his ink black hair fell perfectly in place without a hair astray. It contrasted with his fair skin perfectly. Oh, why don't I just cut to the chase, he's drool worthy. After looking at him for a couple of seconds, I snapped out of it and focused back on my job. I walked over to him as he was sitting at the end of the bar and smiled.

"Welcome to Bara Delights, Can I take your order?" I asked, giving him the same treatment that I gave all the customers, unless we're on a first name basis, then I treat them like friends, but that's besides the point. The man just looked up at me and a chill came over my body. _'Looks like someone isn't too friendly.'_ I thought, mentally shaking my head at myself at how I was caught by his looks before I actually met him.

"I don't have any money on me, I'm just avoiding a certain group of people." He said, just loud enough for me to hear. His voice was velvety and deep and held some sort of dangerous mystery behind it. As much as I wanted to melt into it, I didn't and focused instead on what he had said.

"I see, well who are you running from?" I asked, trying to get some info on who he is.

"That would be none of your business." He replied, letting his head rest on his intertwined fingers as he looked me over trying to see what I wanted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well then, what's your name? Mine's Mai." I offered, going back to making myself some tea, while at the same time making sure to have enough for the handsome stranger. Silence seemed to be his answer for quite some time, but I didn't break it just in case he actually answered me. When I turned back to him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Oliver." Was what he said, taking me by surprise that he actually answered my question.

"It's nice to meet you Oliver." I replied, glad that I finally knew his name. His smirk widened at this and he let on hand of his rest on the table.

"I know." Immediately when he said that, my blood started to boil. _'This guy is gorgeous and he knows it!'_ I realized, glad that I had listened to my head and prevented myself from falling head over heels for him at just the sight of his face. _'He's such a Narcissist. But he did give me his name.'_ I countered, deciding that, that would be my payment and that I would give him a cup of tea while he waited. Turning behind me, I grabbed the other cup I made for him and placed it in front of him.

"Here ya go Naru!" He looked at me with a questioning eye, but before he could open his mouth I put my hand up and cut him off. Your name was payment enough. Now please enjoy while I go take care of the other customers." I said, pointing at the forming line of people who want to pay and leave. He nodded his head and I went on and took care of the shop all the while keeping him in my vision as I watched him enjoy his cup of tea.

**Naru's POV:**

I hid in the alleyway as three of the guards ran past, not one even thinking to stop and look at such an obvious spot. _'Nimrods, and they're supposed to protect the royal family. I'd say Gene and I are better off on our own then with those sniveling idiot. Except for Lin. He's the only dependable one around here.'_ I thought, deciding to just go through the ally and hid in one of the shops on the other side. When I got to the end of my hiding place, I did a quick scan and saw no guards. Next, I looked at the shops and saw a nice little shop called Bara Delights and decided to hide there. Walking quickly, but not too quickly, and keeping my head down, I made it inside the shop with no problem at all.

Taking a moment, I looked around the shop and found it to be quite cozy and had a homey atmosphere. Now that I was actually inside, I found it to be a tea shop, which was quite nice since I'm quite fond of tea. However, I cursed myself for forgetting to bring money, which meant I couldn't get any. Deciding to just ignore my need for the hot beverage, I sat down at the bar area (most likely for loners like myself) and began my hour wait of hiding.

"Welcome to Bara Delights, Can I take your order?" a cheerful voice asked. I looked up and saw a young woman with short brown hair and cinnamon eyes. She held up a pad to take down my order, and her eye contact never wavered.

"I don't have any money on me, I'm just avoiding a certain group of people." I said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I see, well who are you running from?" she asked curiously. Looking at me with sincere eyes. Automatically, my mind registered that she was trying to flirt with me, whether or not was irrelevant, and my mood instantly plummeted.

"That would be none of your business." I replied, letting my head rest on my hands as I looked and analyzed her.

She really wasn't anything to look at. However, she wasn't your run of the mill girl either. She held and air of independence and strength that reminded me of my mother in a way. They're both strong women, at least from what I can tell, and do what they want when they want regardless of the consequences. Although, there were two very big differences between them. For one, Mother is the Duchess of Tsuki and this girl is a present, and two, Mother is extremely feminine and well mannered, but she (referring to Mai) is dressed in an unmannered way, and seems to not hold any femininity in the slightest. I mean just look at her, she's working and wearing a dress that went above her knees for Christ's sake! Also with her hair so short she may as well be a bloody boy! While I was analyzing, I noticed her roll her eyes at me, taking me by surprise. Normally most women were charmed by my looks and wouldn't dare do such a thing so rude to me. Instantly my interest in her was peaked and I wanted to know her name, but I would never say it aloud.

"Well then, what's your name? Mine's Mai." She offered as she went back to work and preparing the tea.

'_Mai, so that's you name.'_ I thought, pondering how the name meant for a beautiful woman worked so well with a tom-boy like her. It was then that I noticed how graceful she was with the preparations. Again, the comparison to royalty came into my mind, once again making me interested in just who she was. She may in fact be the only one besides Gene, Yasu, my parents, and mentors that can entertain me just by watching them. Without me noticing, we were engrossed in a silence which stretched for quite a while. A smirk made its way onto my face as I simply watched her. When she turned around I finally decided to answer.

"Oliver." Her face portrayed shock, but it quickly turned to joy and a giddy smile spread across her face.

"It's nice to meet you Oliver." She replied, making my smirk widen as an idea to tease her came to my mind. I let one hand drop as I looked directly into her eyes.

"I know." Almost instantly her smile was replaced by shock and a tense/angry atmosphere appeared to surround her. She then turned around and when she turned back a cup of freshly brewed tea was placed in front of me.

"Here ya go Naru!" she exclaimed cheerfully, catching me slightly off guard, even if I didn't show it. I was about to ask her about both the cup of tea and what she called me, but was cut off when she put her hand up. "Your name was payment enough. Now please enjoy while I go take care of the other customers." She then pointed to a forming line of people who wanted to pay their checks. Not wanting to disturb her from her work I nodded my head and she went off to tend to the other customers.

I took a sip of the tea she made and was extremely surprised. The tea was perfect. It was Earl Grey, but it seemed richer than usual, almost as if it were royal quality tea. _'However, that would be impossible since this is a regular tea shop with average supplies, so how does it taste so good?'_ I questioned, watching her from the corner of my eye as she tended to the shop in a joyful manner. _'Just who are you Mai?'_

**Me: And there's the first chapter.**

**Naru: I like the fact that it's in a tea shop.**

**Mai: Tea-a-holic.**

**Gene: But you love him anyway!**

**Mai: 0/0 SHUT-UP!**

**Me: Please Review! XD**


	3. The Raid

**Me: Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update, but here we are! Happy 4****th**** of July America!**

**Mai: YAY!**

**Naru: Idiots.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's dedicated to zerocchi for getting my butt back in gear and working on this story!**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

Today for once the tea shop was nearly empty except for an elderly couple, a group of women, and my newest regular Naru-chan. This was his third day this week that he's first come and he was currently on his second cup of tea today while showing absolutely zero chance of stopping now. Actually, I owe him about another three more since once he found out that he got tea for telling me about himself from the first day he came he started telling me insignificant things and stories about his life.

Currently, I found out that he had an older twin brother named Eugene, but Gene for short, he's a scholar studying mainly the topics of the supernatural and developing sciences, he's read over one hundred and twenty books this month and actually wrote six books last season, he prefers being alone, his parents are extremely protective of him and made him learn swordsmanship, and lastly, but hopefully not for long, he enjoys Earl Gray tea the most. Seeing that there was no one who needed me, I made my way over to Naru to see if he needed another cup and maybe chat a little more about himself.

"Hey Naru, do ya need another refill?" I asked, drawing his attention to me and away from one of the books I gave him to entertain himself with while I was working. So far he was halfway through, and I was debating whether or not to get a couple of other ones that we had, but decided against it since there didn't seem to be anything to distract me from engaging in a conversation with him. He nodded his head in response to my question, and didn't even lift his gaze from the book to look and make eye contact with me. However, that was to be expected. I sighed and shook my head at him, but none the less took his cup and refilled it with Earl Gray. It was only when I put his cup down that he tore his eyes away from the book.

"Have you come to learn more about me?" He inquired, lifting the cup to his lips as he met my gaze head on. I smiled back at him and brought my stool over to sit across from him at the bar.

"Only if you think two more cups of tea are going to be enough for you." I stated, satisfied by the look of annoyance that crossed his face.

"You do know that I can pay you for the drinks now." He depanned, pointing to the bag of coins tied to his belt. I simply shrugged and leaned back while stretching, showing that I didn't really care.

"I find it more interesting to learn about you and get payment from that then be paid with money. If you did that then I wouldn't be able to talk to you Naru." I explained, telling the truth of my selfishness. He raised a brow at me, but then sighed and took another sip.

"Very well, what do you wish to hear this time?" he asked, giving into my wishes and making me grin happily. I thought for a moment and pondered, going down the list of things I wanted to know about him, unsure of which one to choose. After thinking for a while, I chose one that's been on my mind for a while.

"Who exactly were you running from the day that you first came into the shop?" I questioned, placing my head in my hands and looking up at him in curiosity. His eyes widened slightly, but they soon went back to normal and he sighed.

"I'm guessing you won't ask a different question if I declined?"

"Well, you could always tell my why you were being chased." I offered, only to retrieve a sigh in response.

"Very well then, it was the body guard that my parents hired for me and my brother." He stated, making my jaw drop.

"Wow, I knew your folks were protective, but isn't that a little much?" I pondered, not understanding why a scholar needed a body guard in the first place. _'What is he going to fight, a book that gave Naru a paper cut?'_ I thought, not being able to wrap my head around it.

"Which is exactly why we both sneak away from him and to our own little sanctuaries all across town." He explained, making me completely understand why he was being chased in the first place, and then another thought hit me. _'This is one of his sanctuaries.'_ Immediately, I felt my heart swell at this fact and I couldn't help the bright smile that went with it. "What?" he asked, bringing me from my discovery and back to our conversation.

"Nothing." I said, deciding that he would get four cups of tea for this bit and pulled out a note sheet which told me how many teas he's earned, and how many teas he's gotten since day one, which now showed that I owed him six.

"Then what's with the smile?" He asked, actually sounding interested, which took me by surprise. So far out of all the time I've known him, he was not one to ask about anything unless he thought it was of value or he took an interest in it, so the fact that he asked me made me even happier than before.

"I'm just glad you feel at peace here and see this place as a sanctuary." I stated, smiling even brighter. He raised a brow at this, but didn't comment on what I said at all. Instead, he took his cup, sipped it, and held it out to me. I got his message for more tea loud and clear and sighed at how the moment came and went. "Alright, alright, another cup of tea coming right up." I said, taking his cup yet again and filling it up. Ya know, I don't know how you can drink all this tea and not have to go to the bathroom fifteen minutes later or get sick of the stuff."

"It's because my brain is wired differently than yours." He stated, thus completely ruining my moment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say, tea-addict." I sighed, handing him his cup back. While he drank again, I couldn't help but feel envious of him. Not because of his looks or smarts, but because he has parents that truly care for him and that he has the luxury of taking that for granted. Subconsciously, I grabbed my locket that was hanging around my neck and under my shirt, which was their only token of love that I have. I don't even have memories of them. Jealousy filled me as well as anger at the fact that he didn't realize the gift he was given.

"Mai," he said, drawing my attention back onto reality and not my emotions. "I know I'm handsome, but your staring is getting annoying." Just like that my control snapped and I threw a glare at him.

"Sorry, but your looks stopped having an effect on me half way through the first day." I depanned, pushing myself off my stool to brew a cup of tea for myself. I felt ridiculous for being angry and acting childish, but parents are a very touchy subject with me.

"Mai." Naru said, using a tone that said that I would be in trouble if I didn't explain myself. _'Yeah, I'm surprised I've picked up on him as much as I have as well.'_ Sighing at the fact that I did owe him an explanation, I took my newly brewed tea and sat back down.

"You're really lucky and I'm jealous of what you have. Don't take your parents, or your family in general for that matter, for granted. They obviously love you and care for you by their actions alone." I stated, starting to feel myself get pulled into the darker corners of my mind.

"Why would you be jealous of that, don't you already have a family here?" he asked, once again taking me by surprise at the new found interest he had in me. Not really wanting to tell him my sob story, I smirked at him which he replied with a raised brow.

"It'll cost you a tea." At this he stared blankly back, but his own smirk formed on his lips.

"I think I can afford that." I chuckled at him and shook my head, but I pulled out my chart and marked down that I gave him a tea.

"Alright then, I won't beat around the bush and will get straight to it. However you have to promise not to think any less of me or show me any pity." He raised a brow at this, but nodded, and I felt my chest tighten and a knot form in my throat. Besides Bou-nii and Ayako, who already knew I was an adopted orphan, I had only told John the truth of my family and not a single other soul knew. Taking a deep breath, I forced down the knot and spoke. "Both my parents are dead. They died right after I was born, so I don't know anything about them except what my adoptive older brother has told me. I'm jealous that you have not only parents, but parents that love you unconditionally." After I finished, I was expecting to see the pitiful eyes cast upon other orphans like me that you saw on the street. Instead however, there in his eyes showed an interest and displayed understanding.

"I see, I'm sorry for bringing up that topic then." He apologized, making me stop in my tracks and stare at him like a deer in a hunter's sight. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, I never thought that the great and all-knowing Naru would be one to apologize." I stated after the shock started to lift. He sent me a glare in response which shut me up in an instance.

"You mentioned an older brother." He said, turning the topic to a different direction which I was happy for along with his apology put in the past.

"Yep!" I exclaimed, now completely changing my mood from being damper to happy. He gave me a look to elaborate, which I gladly followed. "His name is Hosho and he and I run the shop left to us by our aunt Bara Oh, she's the one who taught me how to make tea by the way. Ayako also help us run I, she's Bou-nii's fiancée. They fight like cats and dogs, but they really do make a good couple." I rambled, going on and on about trivial things that I'm positive he doesn't care for. However, he looked at me intently and made a point to really listen to what I was saying. _'He may not be as bad as I thought he was'_ I thought, stopping in my rambles so that he could be free from the pointlessness of it.

"I see, why is it that they're never here when I am?" He pondered, making an excellent point. I stared at him and thought back to all the times he's been here.

"Well, the first time they ditched me to watch the shop to go to the market, the second he was out getting the dry teas and Ayako was out to getting her wedding dress fitted, and today they're over at Ayako's finalizing the wedding details with her family." I explained, counting on my fingers the times and reasons they left me alone.

"I'm surprised that they would leave an idiot like you alone to run the shop." He smirked, causing my temper to flare up once again.

"Excuse me for not having the infinite knowledge that you have, but I believe that I'm running the shop when I'm alone, and without a man's presence, just fine, thank you very much!" I stated, holding my ground just like I did whenever anyone questioned or commented that a woman shouldn't be left alone and that working is a man's job while the woman should just focus on cooking, cleaning, and making babies. _'Yeah, uh, no. Not this girl!' _I thought, only feeding the fire to my sexist hates on how men discriminate against women.

"Are you done with your little rant now?" He asked, raising eyebrow at me and giving off an air of annoyance. Realizing what I had done, I blushed and turned away in embarrassment. Not trusting my words, I responded back to him with a nod of my head. He sighed at this, and I heard his cup clink on the bar which meant he was giving me his full attention. "To begin with, I never said you were not capable of making tea and running a business. Also, although I understand that you dislike the discrimination that many men have for women, my comment was about your intelligence level, not women in general. Lastly, is only proves my point that you truly are an idiot." He decreed, then going back to his precious tea. I knew that what he said was right, but that didn't mean I have to like it. _'After all, he did still call me an idiot.' _I depanned, sign to myself as I looked back up at him to see him sipping his tea and turning his attention back on the book. "Why do you hold such a grudge against it? Everyone seems to value you and see your importance as a person and not a woman." He added, causing me to look at him with surprise in my eyes. He glanced up at me from the book, awaiting my response with a gleam in his eye. I took a moment to find my words, and another moment to form them into a sentence to get my thoughts across to him.

"Many people see a woman who works to be taboo. This is because she is out of the norm in society. Men stay away and don't think of her as a potential partner since she has a mind of her own and can be independent of him. While the women stay away because they have their men think for them and their men worry that they will get a mind of their own as well and that is simply not allowed. Also they're considered rebels and bad influences when they're young, so the other girls are told to stay away from her. Isolating her completely with only a friend or associate to keep her company along with her family." On that lovely little note, I went and started to make some rose tea since the cinnamon one was not helping me calm down in the slightest. Naru have yet to say anything, so his reaction to my rant was either: annoyed, surprised, or indifferent. _'The last one seems most likely.'_ I reasoned, being thankful for it a little bit.

"You still have yet to answer the question regarding the people in this shop." He stated, placing his head in his hand as he looked directly into my eyes, causing my breath catch in my throat.

"It's all business. They like the tea, they deal with me and the regulars tease me a bit, but I tease them back. The most we are though is acquaintances." I elaborated, sinking into my chair as reality, once again, reared its ugly head, destroying the charade that I always put on. I know what the people in the shop see me as. I just play the naïve little fool so that Bou-nii doesn't get any grief or trouble.

"Very well, last question, what about the friend of yours?" he asked, a hint of pity lacing his words. Even if they were nearly monotone, there was something about it that made it sound like it. I pouted at this and jabbed a finger at him.

"Hey, I said no pity. You promised." His eyes widened a smidgen and then a smirk once again formed on his lips. All signs of pity erased.

"You forgot the question again." He stated, making me roll my eyes at is all business tone.

"Fine, he's a childhood friend of mine. He moved to this town when I was five and lived at the churches orphanage which is a few places down. He was the only one in there and people saw him like they see all orphans. Pitiful creatures that you shouldn't be around. Luckily I was the only kid close to his age, he's three years older than me by the way, so I didn't really matter. I met him on a trip to the market where I saw some older boys were making fun of him." I felt a small tug at the corners of my lips and smiled at what I had done in my youth. Little did I know that I had stopped talking until I heard Naru clear his throat. "Hmmm?"

"What did you do?" He asked, causing me to wrinkle my brown confusion. It took me a moment but it soon clicked that he was talking about what I did to the group of boys. I chuckled at his curiosity, and began where I left off.

"Well, I took out the wooden spoon Ayako got me, we were going to be making strawberry jam that day, and I wacked who I thought was the ringleader in the head with it. While they were dazed, I got in front of him, he was on the ground and bleeding the last, and put myself and my trusty wooden spoon between them. Let me tell you, they were mad as hell, but with a few more whacks and a couple of threats later they were running as fast as they could away from us. After that I brought him to Ayako to have his wounds treated. He stayed the night and we've been best friends ever since. I think I still have that spoon up in my room somewhere. After that episode I always kept it on me since we got confronted quite often, but once I got the wooden sword on my tenth birthday, well, let's just say trouble stopped coming our way."

"You know how to use a sword?" he questioned, analyzing me to see if I was a threat or could become one in the near future.

"Just the bare basics, but it was enough to protect us. I'm even allowed to walk by myself at night if I have it." I stated, feeling extremely proud by this fact and held my head high even if it was considered taboo.

"Who is he?" He asked, making me realize I hadn't told Naru his name yet.

"Well, that would be – John!" I exclaimed, shooting from my spot as he walked to the door. His curly blonde hair framed his face gently and complement his fair skin, which only made his cerulean blue eyes stand out that much more.

"Ello Mai, what's going on?" He asked, his accent still thick from back when we were kids.

"Nothing much, Oh!" I turned to Naru and smiled joyfully. "Na- er, Oliver, this is John. John, this is Oliver, I was just telling him how we met and became friends." I explained, offering him a seat next to Naru as they shook hands, while I went to make him some chamomile tea. It's his favorite from back when we were kids, and I made sure to put in plenty of honey, just the way he likes it. A smile played on my lips as the childhood memories of all the times John taste tested the teas I made until each and every one of them was just right came to my mind. He was a very sweet boy and it was no shock surprise that he became the priest at the church.

"I see, have you told him the terror you cause when the boys challenged you to a duel with your wooden sword?" He asked, making me laugh at the memory.

"I was not that bad. The worst injury they had up was a broken arm." I defended, giving him his tea with a pout.

"Thank you, but I found out a day after that one of them suffered brain damage and another got a concussion." He scolded, but smiled gently at how dangerous I could be if need be. "Then again, you got banged up pretty bad as well. What was it, a bloody nose, dislocated wrist, bruises wherever the eye can see, and what else?" he asked tapping his chin and thought.

"And they knocked out my loose tooth. The only positive injury I got." I mumbled, still upset that I had gotten that beat up by them, even if I didn't beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Yes, well, that's what you get for taking on five guys by yourself." He teased, making me blush how rash I was and how my temper controlled me more than my brain at that age.

"Mai, I knew you were an idiot, however that's more idiotic than I pegged you for." Naru stated, reminding me that he was still here while John and I reminisced about the past.

"Oh shush!" I pouted, crossing my arms and looking away from him. "I doubt a scholar like you, Naru, would be able to do better when you were my age."

"Naru?" John asked, looking at me puzzled, not understanding why I called him that.

"It's the nickname I gave him for being such a narcissist." I stated, still proud of that fact.

"An idiotic nickname at that." He depanned, making my temper rise.

"You know what Naru – !" however, I didn't get chance to finish because the door to the shop was kicked down revealing a solider with an upside down star on his armor. A soldier from the newly conquered Sakura, signaling something very common here. A raid.

Everyone stood still and it wasn't until the soldier took his sword and sliced one of the chairs that reality set in. People started screaming and jumping out the windows to get away. I immediately went into action and pulled both Naru and John over the table. John was startled, but he knew the drill. Naru on the other hand was completely calm.

"John, take Naru with you to you-know-where. Naru, follow John with no questions asked. Good luck and I'll meet you soon." I said, pushing them towards the door leading to a secret chamber underground that Bou-nii built in case of a raid. When they disappeared from sight I grabbed my wooden sword and a pan at the soldier, hitting him square in the head and brought his attention straight to me. "Hey ugly, leave my shop alone!" I exclaimed, jumping up onto the bar in a defensive stance.

The soldier is maybe 57. He was a big fella with short brown hair and almost black eyes. His grin was twisted and it showed me that he actually enjoyed destroying things and people. So far the shop wasn't too damaged. A chair or two and table destroyed along with the door, but everything else was all right. The soldier laughed and clutched his stomach which I took as an insult.

"A woman fighting. Do you have a death wish?" he asked, pointing his sword at me. I glared and prepared myself to either attack or be attacked as I stared him down.

"No, but you do." With that said, I leapt at him and knocked his sword out of his hand officially beginning our fight.

**Me: This took a long while.**

**Naru: Well you were gone for a long time.**

**Me: True.**

**Mai: Please REVIEW! XD**


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Sorry about that everyone. I know the 4th chapter didn't make any sense. I was using my Dragon speaking program and must have accidently skipped over some areas. I'm looking it over right now and changing it to what it's supposed to be. I thank OneCrimsonMoon for pointing it out to me, cause when I reread it I didn't even know what I was trying to say. *sighs* Please forgive me, and I will have the revised chapter up within the next couple of hours. Again, I apologize for this inconvenience.**

**~SilverMoonForever**


	5. Worrior Spirit

**Me: Hey everyone sorry for the late update.**

**Mai: Silver, where have you been?**

**Me: Camp.**

**Naru: Fun. *rolls eyes sarcastically***

**Me: Well aren't you a little ball of sunshine today.**

**Naru: Don't get me started.**

**Me: Why you- *starts to chase him around with a dictionary***

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt please R&R! XD**

**Naru's POV:**

*while Mai is fighting the soldier*

John and I were down in the chamber underground. He said that Mai's elder brother built it when the raids started getting close to town so that Mai would be safe. Although I doubt that Mai would use it. _'I know that John said that she is getting food and water, but something told me it was more likely that she would try and fight the soldier.'_ I thought, getting frustrated with the girls stubbornness. Although, that was one of her selling points which probably had me as interested as I was in her.

Originally, the main plan was to avoid Lin and make my way to a different sanctuary of mine, but the free tea was too good to pass up. Also, that girl, Mai, intrigued me. There was just something about her that drew me in. Maybe it was how graceful she was while working the shop, or the perfect cup of tea she made, or how easy it was to tease her and watch her change in facial expressions, or maybe, just maybe, it was the way her eyes lit up like fireworks with her smile when she learned something new about me. _'Whatever it was, it wasn't her intelligence level. I'm positive about that.'_ I depanned, sighing at how dumb she was, even if she was more aware than the average female. However, something about her drew me in and before I knew it I will would sneak away to go to a sanctuary only to find myself here at this tea shop.

When I came back not only was she surprised, but I was as well. Immediately she made a cup of tea and placed it in the spot where I had been before. Later I had realized that every piece of information about myself but I gave her she would in return give me a cup of tea. Almost as if that was an incentive for me to talk. Although it was stupid and basic, I complied and found that I didn't mind telling her stories of my past. Of course I made sure to not drop any hints that I was the son of the Duke and Duchess of this land. As I told her about myself, my interest in her grew because she actually listened and asked questions to further explain what happened unlike other girls asked me to explain something and then just stare at me the whole time. Even when work called her she would say she would be right back to more ask another question and to read one of the books she brought me to entertain myself till then. The books are terrible and were of no use to read, but I did so, so that I could learn a bit more about her and maybe find out why she interested me. Unfortunately, she only interested me more to the point I actually wanted to know her.

To say that she took me by surprise would be an understatement. With everything she's been through you would expect her to be more cold and distant, more like myself. However, she was the opposite, cheerful and friendly like my brother Gene. Also the fact that she knows how to use a sword is baffling. Most of the women wouldn't even touch such a thing, but she actually knows how to use it. Another thought hit me. _'Why did she learn how to use a sword? Surely it couldn't have been because of the bullies she faced.'_ I reasoned, trying to figure it out. However, before I got to truely ponder it, John touched my shoulder and brought me back to reality.

"Are you all right mate, you've been thinking really hard for a while now." He said with a worried look on his face as he looked me over. I nodded in response, and then realized the John probably knew the answer.

"I was pondering why Mai knew how to use a sword." I stated, making John's eyes widened, and then a smile form on his face as he thought back to a different time.

"You already know that my saved me when we met and then continued to do so throughout our childhood. She realized that she liked protecting people and decided that one day she would become a knight for the Duke and Duchess." He explained, chuckling at his childhood friend and her crazy antics.

"She does realize that there is no way a woman can become a knight?" I asked, raising eyebrow at him as he chuckled again.

"She does, but that doesn't stop her. Nothing could stop her when she's made up her mind. Her brother realized this and made her that wooden sword and taught her swordsmanship. How he knows it is a mystery to me, but she learned nonetheless and uses it to protect people at any opportunity she can. I remember her once beating up a band of bandits and returning the money they stole from an old woman. People here appreciate and respect her a lot more than she thinks." He elaborated, holding a cross the hung around his neck close to him. "I'm not strong like she is, but I wanted to help people as well which is why I became a priest." He sighed, smiling softly to himself. "Mai on the other hand will jump into danger, life-threatening, if it meant protecting the ones she cared about." He added, causing a sickening feeling to settle in my stomach as one of my previous thoughts came back to me.

"Even if it means taking on a soldier?" I asked. Immediately John got where I was going and he paled greatly in the candlelight that we had illuminating our faces in the safe spot. He got on his feet then headed to the opening and exited the shelter with me right behind them. Making haste, we headed back towards the tea shop and what we saw stopped us in our tracks.

Just as we guessed and feared, they are in the middle of the shop, with the tables and chairs overturned, was Mai fighting the soldier in heated combat. She had a cut on her cheek and all along her arms, but she stood tall and strong with her sword within her grasp. The soldier was bruised and battered, but still held his ground as much as she did. Before we could intervene, the soldier charged at her and we were helpless to stop it. However, Mai wasn't, she used her wooden sword to block his attack and then kicked him back causing him to lose his balance and land on his behind. She took advantage of this and had kicked his wrist that held his sword. A sickening snap was heard and it was easy to tell that she snapped his wrist, making it impossible for him to hold his sword again. She jumped back and did a back flip then pushed off her hands landing on her feet, making it so that there was a large gap between her and the soldier.

"It would be wise for you to leave now." She said, looking down at him. There was no trace of the cheerful girl that I knew, but instead it in her place was a warrior spirit that I had only seen in the eyes of royals and knights of royals when they are defending their people. It made my breath catch in my throat a bit at the intensity she held. I had seen it in my father, mother, and Lin when talking about the attacking country, but never to this extent.

"Mai." John whispered, making us both look at him. He stared at her wide-eyed, but then took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Are you all right?" He asked, catching me off guard. _'How was he able to speak when I myself was speechless?'_ I questioned, moving my eyes to analyze our surroundings and then back to Mai. Her eyes had changed back to being cheerful and warm. She smiled back at John and relaxed her body at that.

"Yeah, thanks John. How about you and Naru?" She asked, throwing me and John a worried look. I wanted to yell at her to worry about herself, but my attention was brought back to the soldier. He was up onto his knees and had his face turned downward, most likely in shame to being beaten by a woman. Next to his uninjured hand today his sword, which he didn't seem to notice since he was cradling his injured wrist to his chest.

"Just fine Mai, Oliver and I are alright thanks to you." When the man heard my name, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me. _'Dammit he must have figured out who I really am.'_ I realized, getting ready to dodge or fight if he came at me. Mai and John had absolutely no clue of the soldiers discovery or the fact that he had reached out and grabbed his sword in his other hand. Once he had a grip on it, I shoved John out of the way just as the soldiers started charging at me with his sword aiming for my heart.

**Mai's POV:**

I wanted to yell at Naru when he pushed John away from him, but when I saw the soldier charge towards him, I understood. Quickly, I charged as well and, thankfully due to my small size, made it there before the soldier. With my gathered momentum I pushed him back and took his place as the soldier buried his sword into my shoulder.

"Mai!" John screamed as pain shot through me, but the adrenaline rush of the fight held it back. The soldier was confused on how he hit me instead of Naru, but he smiled all the same since I had beaten him up pretty bad. Before he could relish at what he had done, I took the handle of my sword and smashed it right into his temple and he fell to the ground unconscious, ending our skirmish.

It was then that I felt something drip down my left arm, something thick and warm. I already knew it was blood and it wasn't until I heard the sound of the droplets hitting the floor of the shop that it registered in my mind that I had been wounded. Shakily, I place my sword in my mouth and then took hold of the one buried in my shoulder. Pulling it out hurt horribly and I just wanted to do it quickly, however, that pain and my shaky hands forced me to go slow. As I pulled it out, more blood spilt from my wound and fell onto the ground or decorated the soldier's sword. I hissed in pain and bit down on the wood, thankful that I had put it in my mouth before I started, as I finally pulled out the entire weapon. Then I simply dropped the damn thing and spit out my sword while I applied pressure to my wound.

"Naru, are you all right?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him to see that his face is slightly paler, and his eyes were widened just a smidgen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then when he opened his eyes again he glared at me which only made me smile.

"I'm fine. Worry about yourself, idiot." He stated, while picking himself up and coming over to me. Normally I would have been angry at this; however, at this point in time I could care less and was just happy that he went unscratched. As he made his way over, my vision got blurred and started to go in and out. Also, a dizzy spell hit me and I felt myself start to sway from side to side.

"I'm glad." I said, feeling myself get lightheaded and then start to fall. I passed out before I hit the ground, gladly going into the black nothingness now that I knew they were safe. That _he_ was safe. However, if I stayed conscious just a little while longer, I may have known that I never hit the ground and was caught in a pair of strong arms thanks to a certain narcissist.

**Me: And there you have it, Mai beats the heck out of soldier.**

**Mai: Go me!**

**Naru: As if that would happen in real life.**

**Me: *holds up the dictionary*Don't make me.**

**Naru: *pales and goes back to reading***

**Me: Thought so.**

**Mai: Please review! XD**


	6. Wake-up Call

**Me: Hi! Sorry it took me so long.**

**Naru: What was it this time?**

**Me: Technology troubles.**

**Mai: Dragon wasn't working?**

**Me: Nope…. BUT IT IS NOW! XD**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R**

**Mai's POV:**

It's been nearly a week since Mai had fought the solider and won, yet she was still unconscious and worrying everyone sick. After the fight I had caught her as she collapsed from blood loss. I took my shirt sleeves and tore them off as I tied one around the wound trying to clot the blood flow. The other I used to cover her wound in both back and front and applied pressure to stop the blood flow. I had to use many pieces of cloth before her blood stopped seeping through which only meant one of two things. Either she died from blood loss, or we stopped the bleeding. Her chest was still rising and falling so I took the second one as the most accurate assumption. I called John over and told him to take my place as I went to look for Lin. Thinking back now; I'm not sure how he was able to do it.

Once Mai had gotten struck he froze completely. Then when the fight was over and she had passed out he started praying to God and completely lost his cool. At the time I was slightly nervous about leaving Mai with him, but she wasn't going to get through this alive unless we acted fast. Luckily when I did tell him to take over, he got his bearings and quickly took my place as a calm set over him and a worried look reflected in his eyes.

When he did that, I took off to the door, but was careful to make sure that there weren't any other solders outside. Lady luck seemed to be on my side since there didn't seem to be any sign of them, and only their destruction of the town in their wake was left of them. Not wasting any time, I found Lin and told him to get a carriage to the shop 'Bara Delights' and for someone to call a doctor to our castle. To say that he was shocked by my request was an understatement, but when he looked over and saw my state of clothing he became extremely upset. Before he could say anything though, I ran back to the shop and awaited the carriage as I took over once more from John.

Although the wait wasn't long, it was still agonizing. When I took over John couldn't hold still and started to set the shop back up to how it was before. Luckily there wasn't too much damage and with how John cleaned up, they could open again the next day. If they got a new door that is.

Once the carriage came, everything simply blurred together. Mai was brought to the castle and treated. On the ride to my home, I told John who I really was. He took it quite well and just followed me for the rest of the time. While Mai was being treated, I sent a carriage to the tea shop to pick up her brother and hos fiancée. John went as well so that he could explain everything to them and hopefully calm them a bit. The doctor took his sweet time, but it was worth it to hear that Mai was alive and stable.

When he had finished, her brother showed up and was told of her condition. He slumped down to the ground and Ayako had burst into tears of relief. It was decided by my parents that my savior would stay here until her wounds healed completely and although her brother was against it, he eventually gave in and realized that it would be for the best. Thus bringing us up till now here she was lying on a canopy bed within our guest room chamber with me sitting in a chair next to her reading, waiting for her to awaken.

Currently, I was reading a book of supernatural phenomenon theories which normally would have taken my complete attention. However, this wasn't normal. Instead of my attention focused on my book, it was all on the girl who lied there lifelessly. I sighted and gave up trying to read and simply set the blasted thing down.

My attention turned to the girl next to me. Her face was pale, but it had more color then it originally did when she came here. Her brown hair fanned out on the pillow and made a halo around her head. As she slept her mouth parted slightly and her face took on the image of pure peace. So peaceful that she could have been mistaken for dead. The only thing that actually proved that she was in fact alive was the even rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. With her looking like this, one could mistake her for a beautiful woman with manners and status. '_However, once she awakes that will all go up in flames.'_ I depanned, reminding myself that this was the wild and rambunctious Mai that I was looking at and not some fair maiden who needed a knight to protect her.

"If anything, _she_ would be the one protecting the knight." I mumbled, sighing and shaking my head at the girl who was too selfless for her own good. As if she heard me, she stirred in the bed, making me go and hover over her bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing two sleepy cinnamon eyes, which I vaguely realized I had missed seeing. She looked up at me for a moment, still not gathering her bearings, only for her to widen her eyes in shock and shoot up into a sitting position. Before she could knock my head, UIU was able to pull myself back and watched as she clutched her forehead and lay back down.

"I don't feel so good" she moaned, still clutching her head which I could only sum up to her sitting up too fast.

"Then don't sit up as fast, dummy." I stated, moving from where I was on her bed back to the chair I had originally inhabited. When I looked back at her, she was sending me a glare, but followed my advice and sat up slowly. Once she was up, she began looking around, and made a confused face realizing that she didn't recognize anything in here except for me.

"Uh, Naru, where am I, and what is all of, _this_?" she asked, lifting her arms up most likely trying to convey the sleepwear and bedding that was most certainly not hers. Before I could explain to her what was going on, the doors opened and in walked my twin Gene.

"Noll is she up ye- Well good morning my dear." He said, cutting himself off once he saw that she was sitting up. He smiled charmingly at her and made his way to the side of her bed. "I'm Eugene Davis, son of the Duke and Duchess of Tsuki, although you probably already know that from my twin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stated, leaning down and kissing her hand in greeting.

Now most women would blush and stutter at this gesture, however, Mai has proven on more than one occasion that she isn't a normal girl, and her reaction held up to her reputation. In response to his charm she paled and pulled her hand away as fast as possible. Now the end result of that pull was Mai landing flat on the floor with her legs still stuck on the bed and the comforter was tangled in her legs, spread out on the floor trapping her like a net would a fish.

It took all of my might not to chuckle at what just transpire, while Gene on the other hand looked at the vacant spot where Mai had been in shock. However, it soon passed and he quickly made his way to her side to help her up. The way he scrambled about made it incredible hard to stay indifferent about either situation and not snap at him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He rambled, going behind her and lifting her up from under her arms. She hissed in pain from this and quickly escaped his grasp. Gene looked at her confused and I sighed at how stupid he was. _'How could he forget she injured he shoulder?'_ I pondered, getting up and making my way to her side, She cradled her injured shoulder in her hand and bit her lip as she looked down at the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down and brushing her bangs aside so that I could see her face. She looked up at me with a confused look in her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but closed it right after and sighed.

"Naru, I'm sore, my injury just got compressed, and I just found out you're the son of the Duke of Tsuki. Mentally, emotionally, and physically do you _think_ I'm alright?!" she exclaimed, glaring at me from where she was. John had told me that she would either faint or become furious. I was glad that it was only slight anger and annoyance that plagued her. Otherwise it would have been much more troublesome to deal with.

"It would have been troublesome if you had known." I stated, knowing that she was now probably going to treat me differently than she did before and that I wouldn't be able to see her get mad of change expressions anymore. She huffed and took her hand that was cradling her injured shoulder and poked me on my right cheek with her index finger.

"So what, did you think I'm gonna treat ya differently?" she asked, taking me by surprise on how her mindset came to that idea, and as preposterous as it seemed, it was true. Even if I would never admit it to her, or anyone else for that matter of fact. She huffed and then smiled at me. "You're Naru the narcissist, so what if you're the Duke's son. Don't expect me to treat you any differently." She stated, smirking and crossing her arms. I stared at her in wonder for a moment, trying to comprehend how a girl like her, with her status, could stay so calm and collected in front of near royalty, and treat them like anyone else. Eventually I just chalked it up to her low intelligence and called it a day.

"I see, now if you're done with this pointlessness do you want help up onto the bed, or would you prefer to stay down there on the floor?" I asked, brushing aside her gesture. Of course she pouted at me, but took a moment to think it over.

"Help would be very nice thank you." She said, looking up at me with a sheepish expression and a blush dusting her cheeks. I nodded in response and wound my arms underneath her legs and back, picking her up princess style. She squeaked and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my chest. I shook my head at her reaction and then gently placed her back onto the bed. As I released her, she unwound her arms and I saw her face was a brighter red then the roses growing outside in the castle garden.

"I thought you weren't affected by me?" I teased, only deepening her blush and causing her to glare at me.

"I said your looks didn't affect me, being picked up like that however is a different story completely." She defended, crossing her arms in protest. I rolled my eyes at this and was about to make a rude remark on how stupid it was when Gene cleared his throat, reminding us that he was also there. I turned back to him and saw a grin on his face and felt dread fill me. Although as of now I didn't know why, but with Gene, I'm sure to find out soon.

"So this is the girl who saved you _Naru_." He dragged out; laughing at the nickname I was given. He flashed her a real smile, and nodded. "That was an awesome choice Ms."

"Mai, just _Mai_.: She said, sticking her tongue out at the term Ms. Gene laughed at this and nodded.

"Alright then Mai, I, Gene, am at your service." He said, bowing at his waist and electing a giggle from the brunet.

"Why thank you very much Gene." She replied, lifting the skirt of her night gown a tad to do a curtsy from her spot on the bed. She then looked at me with a confused look.

"Uh, now that the introductions are over, where am I?" she asked, making me sigh at her stupidity.

"You're in the Tsuki castle." I stated, rubbing my temples in an attempt to release some of the pressure that was slowly building up and causing me a headache. Her eyes widened and her mouth made the shape of an 'o'.

"Well then _why_ am I here?" she asked, looking around awkwardly as if she were from a different place completely and thrown into a world unknown to her.

"_Not __**as if**__, Noll, she __** is**__.'_ Gene commented, surprising me slightly at his intrusion, but being so use to it I, luckily, no longer reacted.

"_Gene, what is it?'_ I asked, very annoyed at my twin for forming a connection that was most likely for some frivolous thing.

'_Nothing, just wanted to correct you.'_ He stated, causing me to sigh at my previous thought being proven right.

'_I'm closing the connection Gene.'_ I replied, and then quickly severing it before he could respond to me. After the connection was severed, my attention turned back to Mai who was staring at us with owlish, unblinking eyes.

"Paint a picture Mai, it'll last longer." On that note her trance was broken and she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well sorry, but it's interesting to watch two people communicate without talking." She stated, catching both Gene and I by surprise, except he was the only one to express it.

"How did you know?!" he asked, slamming his hands down onto the bed and causing her to flinch back.

"Uh, I was just watching your facial expression change and react." She explained, looking at him with a defensive look in her eyes.

As they were talking, I took this time to reevaluate my opinion of Mai. Ashe is cheerful and normally smiling unless I tease her and make her furious temper act up. She's selfless to a point of risking her life for a stranger. Her intelligence level is a little slower than most, but she is above the average village girl who is usually brainwashed at a very young age. She had proven herself to be quite observant and may pick up on other things that most people wouldn't. Her will is extremely strong and she won't back down until it is her only option left. She's a strong independent young woman who can easily take care of herself in the everyday world and in a fight.

'_In short she's a force to be reckoned with'._ I deduced, realizing that she could actually be of some use besides just making tea. While I was busy thinking over exactly what Mai was, she and Gene were rambling on about random useless things. It seemed that they had become friends in that short amount of time that they have met and were now completely relaxed in each other's company. Her previous question as to why she was doing here was completely forgotten along with my presence. I cleared my throat and successfully drew their attention back onto me.

"Gene have you informed her of why she's here?" I asked, raising my brow questioningly at him. He opened his mouth to reply with a yes, but paused and a confused look took over his face. Then he went into a thinking position as he replayed it his conversation with Mai in his head. "I thought as much." I sighed, shaking my head at him.

"It's not Gene's fault." Mai said, drawing my attention to her. "I got lost in random conversation and completely forgot about why I was here." She explained, giving me a sheepish expression that just made me sigh once more.

"Very well, as for the reason to why you are here, it is because you were injured. Since it was my fault for your wound we brought you here since it's safer, cleaner, and more and suited for your recovery." I elaborated for her; she in turn nodded her head in understanding and pondered over something as she looked around her new room.

"So, when can I go home?" She asked, looking back at us with an extremely serious expression.

"Not until your wound is completely healed I'm afraid. Also, aren't most girls supposed to want to live in a castle and be a woman of higher class?" Gene asked, bringing up a very valid point. However, for as short of a time that I've known the little brunette it was plainly obvious that she wasn't like most girls, and couldn't be put into a group with them.

"Yeah, but no offense, I prefer my home where I can dress in what I want instead of – this." She stated, lifting her nightgown slightly well scrunching her face up in distaste for the fabric she was forced in. This only made Gene and wrinkled his brow on able to understand the oddity that is Mai.

"Well if you don't like that then why don't you change into one of the gowns we got for you?" He questioned, going over to the large dresser and opening the doors revealing fifteen new gowns made from the highest materials and into the designs suited to dress any royal or Duchess. They were all lavish and were something that any normal girl would dream about wearing at some point in time, though as already proven as a fact, Mai isn't normal or typical in the slightest, which is why I opted to watch her reaction. When she first laid eyes upon the gowns, shock was painted upon her features, but then as she comprehended that she was expected to wear them her expression switched to disgust, then repulsed, and finally to horror. It took all I had to keep myself expressionless and not smile at her display of facial expressions. After Gene unveiled her new wardrobe during her stay here and turned around to see her reaction, shock and surprise once again claimed his face. Deciding to be kind and help him out, I went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the only outfits that Mai would even consider wearing; the fencing and horseback gear. Her eyes widened at them and a large smile broke out on her face, making a smirk form on mine.

"These suit your tastes?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question. Her head snapped up and nodded enthusiastically as she bounded over to me and examined the ensembles with bright eyes.

"Yes, I've always wanted to wear some form of combat gear at least once." She stated, reaching out and touching the fencing gear softly. Her eyes snapped up to me and she reminded me of a small child at Christmas or their birthday and had gotten the gift they wanted the most. "Can I actually wear them?" She asked, worry going into her eyes that she would instead be forced into one of the gowns instead of her outfit of choice. I simply nodded in response. Her eyes lit up like a firework as she reached out and grabbed the clothing from my hands, holding it close to her chest as if it were the most important thing in the world to her.

"Um, although I'm not judging, why are you still interested in that instead of the gowns?" Gene questioned, closing the wardrobe and staring at her as if she were from a different dimension. Mai blushed at this, but a wistful look came upon her and a small smile was placed on her little pink lips.

"It's always been my dream to become a knight and protect people." She stated, closing her eyes as her biggest secret was revealed. Before either Gene or I could respond the doors opened again, revealing our personal bodyguard, Lin. We all stared at him as he glared slightly at Mai, causing her to flinch back a bit, but then back to us.

"Lord Oliver, Lord Eugene, your parents request your presence. Also," he added, looking over at Mai with the same cold look. "a woman can and will _never_ become a night." He stated, causing Mai's eyes to widen, but then glare back at him.

"And what gives you the right to say that?" She demanded, crossing her arms and standing her ground. Lin raised a brow at this, most likely expecting her to stand down and give up like most other people that he shot down on the rare occasions that he was social. However, he recovered flawlessly and met her gaze without a single question on who would win.

"I'm head of the guard that's what gives me the right. Besides, women are weak compared to men. They're better off staying and doing household chores and leaving the fighting and work to men." He stated. Once he said that I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Mai blew up at him. I had recently learned that she is a large supporter of female power and equality. Also, I learned that she will not take such statements lying down.

"Would you care to test that theory of yours?" She asked, taking me, and everyone else for that matter of fact, by surprise. Her eyes were emotionless and cold, reminding me of when she thought that soldier and making me somewhat believed that she could win against him.

"What are you proposing?"

"A duel between swordsmen." She elaborated, smirking slightly at her proposal. However, it was matched by Lin's as he mirrored her expression.

"Let me know when you see another one." He stated, turning around and proceeding to leave the room. I peered over at Mai to see she how she was handling herself to see furry written all over her face. Immediately I tried to intervene before she said something she would take back, but it was already too late.

"What, are you afraid of being beaten by a woman?" She claimed, grinning evilly as Lin paused within the doorway. Though on normal circumstances he would never give in to such childish antics, he was aggravated enough that he would snap extremely easily, and snap he did.

"Very well, since you refuse to acknowledge who is superior it seems I'll have to show you your place." A dark aura immersed the room as he turned back to face us. I've known Lin for as long as I could remember, but this is only the third time I've ever seen such a look upon his face, and I wasn't sure how exactly I should take it. One thing was positive though, Mai had no clue what she had gotten herself into.

"We'll see about that."

"When shall we duel?" He asked, making a smile breakout upon her face.

"Right after I change." She stated, sealing her fate to what I believed would be her pride and possibly life. However, if only I knew what it would actually lead to in the end, then maybe I would have tried harder to stop that from ever happening.

**Me: So what did ya think?**

**Naru: Long.**

**Mai: I can't wait to see what happens with the duel.**

**Gene: Go kick some butt Mai! ….. No offence Lin.**

**Lin: … -_-**

**Me: 0_0….. when did Lin get here?**

**Naru: Just now, and you're supposed to be the author.**

**Me: Well SOOOOOOOOOOORRY. Anyway, please REVIEW! XD **


	7. Beat Down

**Me: Hi!**

**Naru You actually updated before a month passed…. Is there a special occasion or something?**

**Me: I finished writing Gene's Angel!**

**Mai: You mean it's up?!**

**Me: …. No… but I'm typing it up and it'll be up and finished soon. ^_^'**

**Gene: So that means you'll be able to focus on this story alone then right?**

**Me: YEP! X3**

**Mai: YAY! XD**

**Naru: Silver Doesn't own Ghost Hunt. R&R.**

**Mai's POV:**

"Oh wow!" I said to myself, stunned by the reflection in the mirror. _'Not once in my life had I ever believed that I would get the chance to wear gear like this.' _I thought as I examined myself in the mirror. The fencing outfit took to my shape nicely and was tight enough to show off my natural curves. It consisted of a white long sleeved top, black pants, a pink sash with a rose patterned accenting it for around my waist, and a pair of red slipper like shoes. All in all it was a very nice ensemble even if it_ did_ have girly qualities. Once I finished looking myself over, I nodded and made a promise to win and show that I was just as strong as Lin was. Even if I was hurt.

"Mai, are you ready?" Gene asked, calling from outside my room. He had stayed there while I went and changed so that he could show me to the area that Lin and I would fight at. Apparently we were going to be in the garden as to not disturb anyone with our engagement.

"Yep!" I called back, turning away from the mirror and going to the door. Gene then entered and stopped in the doorway and asked his eyes fell on me. Shock flooded his face and a blush slowly creeped up into his cheeks as he took my appearance in. "What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried that I had somehow messed up putting the gear on and made myself look like a total fool.

"No, it's nothing Mai. The gear it just suits you more than I expected it to." He admitted, smiling at me as the blush started to fade from his base. Hesitantly I nodded and then returned the smile he gave with one of my own.

"All right, then let's go, I can't wait to show you what I made!" I said excitedly, almost bouncing off the walls as Gene led me through the halls and to where our duel would be. The excitement of the oncoming fight nearly took my complete attention away from my surroundings, but with the amazing architecture of the castle my attention was split into. One was on how I was taking on Naru and Gene's bodyguard while the other was on the beauty of marble set columns and the flowers and paintings decorating the hallway. Every once in a while as we made our way there were large double doors that towered over us and led only to Lord knows where. After a while, Gene brought us to a door and then turned to me with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Mai, this is probably the last time you'll get to back out." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders. His eyes reflected pure worried for my well-being which was touching, but unneeded. I smiled softly at him and took his hands off my shoulders and held them within my own.

"I'll be fine Gene, but thank you anyway." I said, squeezing his hands and then letting them go. Before he could say anything else or attempt to stop me, I threw open the doors that brought me face to face with an enchanting garden.

Every flowering that you could ever imagine seem to be there. Though roses seemed to take over a majority of it. There are so many different types that it almost was impossible. All the scents and colors blended together into a graceful picture that I had stumbled into. Slowly I stepped inside it and let the sheer beauty of it all surround and immerse me. It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat that I was taken back from the world of Wonderland.

"Mai, if you done gawking at the flowers, then maybe you should actually participate in the duel you intended?" Naru asked in his high and mighty voice which ticked me off to no end. On normal circumstances I would have snapped at him, however this was normal circumstances. This is the beginning of a dual. Immediately my mindset turned from curious adventure to deadly warrior. My mind and body stilled as I turned to face my favorite narcissist, his twin brother, and my opponent, Lin.

"Sorry, but this place is amazing." I defended, crossing my arms and pouting at them. Naru simply rolled his eyes at me and then looked over at Lin and nodded. Lin returned the nodded and then took a step towards me. He was set up in similar gear accept his was black with no other color added to it. It seemed like something Naru would wear, but I couldn't really see the scholar doing much fencing. Lin then drew his sword and held it up ready to battle with me. I smirked at this and reached at my side for my wooden sword, only to find it missing from my belt.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru asked, taking my quickly panicking mind off my missing sword and onto him.

"Where's my sword?" I questioned, panic and stress filling my voice as time went on without me having my weapon. He raised a brow at me, but then looked at my side and saw my dilemma.

"Yasuhara." He called, taking me by surprise as a young man around our age came up to him and bowed.

"Yes Noll?" Yasuhara asked, standing back up and allowing me to see his face. He was tall, maybe taller than Naru, but definitely taller than me. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match but hid behind a pair of glasses. His clothes were well made and gave off an air of status and power. It reminded me of the picture of my parents that was within my locket.

"Give Mai her weapon." Naru said, making me raise my brow as to why he would happen to in the first place. Yasuhara quickly nodded and then disappeared only to reappear just as fast as he left, except this time the he held a rectangular box in his arms. I raised my eyebrow at this, wondering why Naru would go to the trouble of putting my beaten up sword in a fancy case. When he opened the case however, instead of seeing my beloved sword, I saw the sword that the soldier had used against me.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now give me my sword." I stated, crossing my arms and giving a look that screamed that I was not impressed.

"Your brother took it home." He stated, making my jaw dropped. I always had my sword. If not on me, then within easy reaching distance. Bou-nii knows this, so why did he take it?

"More like Lin didn't trust her with a weapon and forced him to take it back." Gene mumbled, making my blood boil a bit. I looked over at the then new sword and wrinkled my nose at it. This sword was harsher and bulkier than mine. Also since it was metal, that made it heavier than my sword as well. The more I looked at it, the more disadvantages I found, and the more confidence I lost. After a while of pondering I eventually just shrugged and took the sword from its case, surprised by how light it actually felt. I did a few moves with it, just to get a feel and was amazed at how natural it felt in my hands.

"This'll work." I stated, smiling at Yasuhara who replied with one of his own.

"Glad to know, shall he get this started then?" He asked, moving his glasses once more, making them shine in the light. I nodded at this and went over to where Lin was and took my place in front of him, keeping a good yard or so between us. Lin took a defensive stance, and I quickly followed, raising my sword and stabilizing my legs. We stood there for a while, just watching and waiting for the other to make the first move. Tension was thick in the air. So much so that I wondered for a brief moment if my sword would actually be able to cut through it to get to my opponent, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

Lin's stance didn't waiver. Not even a bead of sweat ran down his brow as the heat beat down on us. I wish I could say that I had integrity, however, my shoulder injury and made that harder for me to do. My wound became more and more pained as time went on, causing my arm to shake at the strain that I was putting on it. If it continued to be at a standstill such as this I would have to forfeit. Deciding against my training and better judgment my sword was raised in I went on the offense of. My first move was a slash to his torso, but it was blocked by his sword. Quickly we moved apart and I striked once again only for him to dodge my attack. This caused my balance to be lost, giving Lin a prime opportunity to strike me, which he gladly took.

Using the hilt of his sword, he hit me on my left, right at the diaphragm knocking the air from my lungs as I collapsed onto the ground. I coughed and coughed, desperately trying to regain my breath. Lin was gracious enough to not attack me while I was down, giving me some time to figure out a plan and regain myself. The situation that I was in wasn't the best, but my stubbornness refused to let me give up. My eyes glanced around, taking in my surroundings as my head was bowed to the ground.

To my right stood Lin. His black leather boots were about a yard away from me and judging by where they were, he was no longer in a fighting stance. On my left I saw a bench made of stone surrendered on either side by roses. Then right in front of me was a small pond filled with crystal-clear water. My mind began to race with all these elements trying to find a way for them all to fit together and leave a plan that would end in my victory. All at once it clicked, and my mindset changed, focusing only on what I needed to do. On shaky arms, I picked myself up and used my sword for support as I stood to face Lin again. His eyes widened a bit, most likely surprised I would have gotten up once more after the blow he gave me. The surprise however wore off as quickly as it came and he simply raised a brow at me. His posture didn't even change in the slightest. It was clear that he didn't see me as a threat, but oh how wrong the he was.

"You should give up girl. You're only going to injure yourself worse." Lin stated, with a tone that would give the impression that he was talking to a child. _'I am by __no__ means a child, I'm a young woman!' _I fumed, glaring at him as my mind went blank with nothing but the plan running through it.

Moving quickly, I launched at him again, this time not looking to strike him down, but instead to move him where I wanted him to be. He moved to the right, side stepping out of the way and then advanced and slashed at me causing me to back up and block. Lin continued to advance until I felt the bush that surrounded the bench. Timing was now everything if my plan was to succeed. He took another step and jabbed his sword at me, giving me my opportunity to strike. Swiftly, I did a back flip, dodging his sword, and landing on the bench with my balance centered so that I wouldn't fall. Lin on the other hand was sent right into the bush, where his sword was lost. As I predicted, he didn't waste time looking for it. Instead he just focused on me and lunged at my legs to knock me off my balance. It was to have succeeded if I hadn't planned for it, however, instead of the hit making contact with me, I stabbed my sword into the bench, stabilizing it, and then grabbed onto the handle were I lifted myself up causing him to miss and have his center of gravity off kilter. Using that and momentum I gathered from the lift, I swung my legs forward, hitting him in the side and into the little pond. While he was flapping around trying to figure out what happened, I calmly made my way over to him with my sword, and when he popped back up the tip of it was placed against his neck signaling the end of our duel.

"So, I woman as weak as he thought they were, Lin-san?" I asked, smirking smugly at him. He simply replied with a glare, but he made no movement to try and fight back. An applause broke out behind us and our attention was brought to the three other people in the garden. Yasu and Gene were the two clapping up a storm with shock and awe spread across their faces while Naru simply had his arms crossed and it pondering look gleaming in his eyes.

"Amazing Mai, that was simply amazing!" Gene cried, immensely impressed by the show I put on. I simply smiled back, but I didn't move my sword for I wanted an apology from Lin for disrespecting women like he did.

"Lin, I believe you of this woman an apology." Yasu said, adjusting his glasses once more as a playful grin spread across his face. Lin simply huffed and looked away, causing my temper the flare up a bit and press the blade closer to his neck. He shot a glare at me but I replayed with one of my own. We stayed like that for a while, simply staring each other down and creating an air of tension. Finally Lin sighed and looked away, breaking his gaze.

"Woman aren't as strong as men, but you Takigawa-san are not like most woman."

Now this wasn't what I truly wanted, and his statements made me wonder for a bit if it was an insult or a compliment. Nonetheless it made me smile at my newly gained respect. Within a matter of moments my sword was sheathed back in its sheath and placed back on my belt around my waist. I extended my hand to Lin to help him up. He looked at it then me then back again with a raised brow. This caused me to roll my eyes and shake my head. Eventually he took it and I pulled him up and held back a laugh at the sight of him soaking wet.

"Looks like Mai got you Lin." Gene stated, clapping him on the shoulder. Lin simply glared at this, but the elder twin was unaffected.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a woman?" Yasu questioned, joining Gene in the Lin's teasing. Again Lin glared and the look in his eyes made it seem that he was getting close to hurting them.

"Leave him alone, unless you two _men_ would like to face me?" I questioned, shifting my weight to give me a little more sass. This shut them both up instantly, and made me smile with pride. Lin sighed at this and shook his head as he started to leave the garden. But was stopped by Naru.

"Maybe she could become part of the guard." He stated, causing my heart rate and hope to skyrocket. Lin paused and looked at me and then Naru with a very serious look.

"Don't push it. She may have beaten me in a play duel, but the battlefield is a whole different story."

"Then I guess I'll just have to try that much more I to prove myself." I said, feeling my determination rolling off of me in waves. Again Lin's and my eyes clashed and tension filled the air. It stayed this way for a while, but a soft quivering voice broke the tension.

"It can't be, I thought you were dead?"

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Naru: I find it very unrealistic that Mai won.**

**Mai: And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Naru that you're weak and can't do that. -_-'**

**Mai: HEY!**

**Me: *-* Don't underestimate girl power Naru!**

**Naru: 0_0' …..**

**Gene: Please REVIEW! XD**


End file.
